Gohan And Videl A Twist With The Best
by SuperZero2552
Summary: What if Gohan and Videl met at the Cell Games instead of Orange Star? Nothing too special for my first DBZ story. Villains from some of the movies will appear. (Turles will be one.) Rated T for violence and mild language. One of the reasons I made this is because Gohan X Videl is my favorite DBZ couple. Next to Vegeta and Bulma. But I Digress. Enjoy.
1. Chapter I The Start of Something Grand

Hello everyone OmegaZero here! Writing my first Dragon Ball Z story! First of this will be a what if scenario. What if Gohan and Videl met at the Cell Games instead of Orange Star High? Also what if Videl was half-Saiyan like Gohan? Anyway let's get this going. I will be doing two chapters a day so this should go fast. But I digress.

"Please can I go with you Dad?" "Absolutly not Videl! I don't want you getting hurt!" "Please Dad?" "No Videl! It's too dangerous there. And that's final!" Hercule gets in his limo, but Videl hides in the trunk just before her father leaves to go fight Cell.

Cell Games.

Videl waited a couple of minutes just to be sure it was safe, she got out of the trunk and hid behind a rock and peaked out but just enough however to not be spotted. However a young boy by the name of Gohan saw a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes, he then thought 'What is she doing here? Doesn't she know she could get hurt? But she is kind of cute.' Videl has the distinct feeling that someone was staring at her so she focused her sights on the rockface behind the Cell Games Arena and sees a young boy staring at her, she then starts to think 'He looks no older than me. Is he going to fight Cell? No matter how cute he is he coudn't possibly destroy Cell. Wait did I think he was cute?' The battle between Goku and Cell rages on until the two stop fighting and Goku says "Alright Cell. This fight is over. I know of someone much more powerful than me." Cell asks "Alright who? Piccolo? Vegeta? Trunks? Please tell me it's not Yamcha." Goku shakes his head and "Nope. Come on son. It's your turn to fight." Cell says "You've got to be joking." Goku says "I'm not. From what I saw while training with Gohan is that his power goes far beyond my own." Videl says to herself 'What kind of father makes his own son fight a monster like this?' Gohan has a shocked kind of look on his face as he says to himself 'Why am I going now? I'm just as strong as Father. But. He said I was stronger. What does he mean by that?' Tien asks "Are you sure about this Goku?" Goku replies "Of course. When Gohan and I were training I sensed a power that goes far beyond my own. Just waiting to be unleashed." Cell then charges at Gohan, yet every time Cell knocks down the half Saiyan, he just keeps getting back up, stronger than before. Cell says "Goku's right. You're pretty strong. But lets get that power to work." Cell creates several smaller versions of himself with only a difference in color. The mini-Cells start attacking Tien, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks. Tien, Piccolo and Goku are handling the Cell Jrs well but Vegeta, Trunks and Yamcha are getting destroyed. Gohan can only watch in horror as his friends and Father are getting beaten. Android 16's head rolls up to Cells foot and 16 says "Gohan. You must unleash your power. It's the only way to defeat-" Cell says "Well. All of the Doctors creations are gone. Hmh?" Gohan shouts "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! CELL! TIME TO DIE!" Gohan starts transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. His hair is now more rigid than before and the power coming from him is so powerful he has sparks flying from his aura. The Cell Jr that was attacking Piccolo now has his sights on Videl. She sees the Cell Jr fly towards her when Gohan stops the Cell Jr by kicking it clean it half, Videl says with shock "Thank you, for saving, me." Gohan tells her "You're welcome. Now get somewhere safe." Videl does so. Gohan flys off to the other Cell Jrs. He destroys them all no sweat. Vegeta says with anger "How did Kakarot's Brat destroy those thing so fast?!" Gohan and Cell both shout "KamehameHA!" the two energy beams clashed as Gohan pushed forward slowly destroying as the young Super Saiyan says "Your time of terror is over Cell! HA!" Gohan's Kamehameha Wave destroys Cell. Gohan has returned to his normal state and falls to the ground on his back. Videl rushes to Gohan's side and says "Hey kid. Wake up. You won!" 'Wow. These wounds look worse up close. But he's really cute.' Gohan slowly wakes and the Z-fighters arrive near the two and Videl says "We have to get this boy to the hospital." Piccolo tells her "Relax. We have something to heal him." Krillin gets out a small brown bag and grabs a senzu bean out of the bag and gives it to him. A few seconds later Gohan and Videl are face to face as he starts blushing and says "Hello." she says "Hi. I'm Videl." 'He is pretty handsome.' Gohan says "Good to meet you. I'm Gohan." 'Wow. She is very cute and those blue eyes are beautiful.' he adds in his mind. Krillin asks with sarcasam in his voice "Who's your girlfriend Gohan?" Gohan says "Haha. Very funny Krillin. I know you are being sarcastic." Before Krillin could say another word, Mr Satan ran towards Videl shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE VIDEL?! I THOUGHT I SAID TO STAY HOME! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BOY?!" Videl says "I'm fine Dad. And Gohan saved me from that mini-Cell Dad." Hercule sighs and Piccolo decides to step in and says "We need to get back to the lookout. Gohan you take the girl, I'll take the oaf and Krillin you take the Android." Gohan asks "Wait why are we taking them with us? 'I'm glad we are taking Videl but her father is a lumbering oaf.' Do you think we can trust him" Gohan begins pointing at Hercule as Piccolo says "I have some questions for him and a deal."

Woot! Done in about three days or so. Anyway. DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T IN ANYWAY OWN DRAGON BALL Z! THIS AWESOME ANIME/MANGA BELONGS TO AKIRA TORYAMA! END DISCLAIMER! EXPLOSION! Sorry. Just had to do this in my Torgue impression. What? He's awesome! 


	2. Chapter II A Shocking Reveal

DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z! AND NEVER WILL! END DISCLAIMER! (There will be some language in this chapter. Just a heads up.)

"So Namek. Why did you bring the oaf and his daughter? Vegeta asked Piccolo.

Piccolo replied "I have three reasons for bringing them along."

Vegeta says "Well tell me green man." Piccolo tells Vegeta "Well one is that I'm letting him take credit for destroying Cell. And Gohan's decided to go with this." Vegeta asks "Fine. What is the other reasons Namek?" Piccolo says "Try and sense the ki that is in our group." Vegeta does so for a few seconds and says "I have no idea what you're talking about Namek. There are only four Saiyans in this group and theirs you." Vegeta realizes and asks "Wait a damn second. If Kakarot is dead how can there be four Saiyans?"

Meanwhile with Gohan and Videl.

Videl was simply shocked as she stared at the ground as the two flew by at super speed. She couldn't believe that she was flying or that a boy her age was carrying her 'If this were any other boy I would have punched him in the face. But I feel very safe in Gohan's arms.' Gohan asks "So how do you like the view Videl?" Videl replies "It's amazing. I can't explain it." Gohan says "I can remember when I first started flying with full control." Videl asks with interest "How long have you been flying Gohan? And how do you do it?" Gohan says "I've been flying since I was six years old. Plus anyone can do it with the right training." Videl asks with excitment "Cool! Can you teach me Gohan?" Gohan says "Sure Videl. Let me sense your power level. It might take awhile but you should learn quick. Gohan begins to sense Videl's power _'Huh. This is interesting. Her power is similiar to that of my Father and me. NO WAY!' _

Videl asks "Is something wrong with my power level or what ever you were talking about?" Gohan says "Power levels are we measure ki or a person's life energy. And you are extremely strong for a normal person's. Your energy is similiar to that of my fathers and mine." Videl asks "Who was your father Gohan?" Gohan asks "Remember that man in the orange gi? The one who sacrificed himself to try and defeat Cell?" Videl realizes who Gohan was talking about and says "I'm sorry Gohan. I know what it's like to lose family. I lost my mother when I was five." Gohan asks "I'm not sure how to say this easily. But can you keep a secret Videl?" Videl nods. "Sure."

Gohan takes a deep breath. "Well. I'm part alien." he continues "That's how I was able to beat Cell. No human could match Cell's power. The reason your Ki is so familiar is because you have the same energy signature as a Saiyan. The same race half my DNA belongs to." Gohan waits for Videls response. "That can't be true. How can I be a Saiyan? YOU'RE LYING AREN'T YOU?!" Gohan attempts to calm Videl down. "I'm sorry if I upset you Videl. But believe me I wouldn't lie to you. But I'm sure you're half Saiyan like me or less than half." Gohan could see the saddness in Videls eyes and tries to cheer her up. "Cheer up Videl, there are some benefits to being a Saiyan." Videl cheers up a bit and asks. "Like what?" Gohan says to Videl. "Well. You can get stronger than normal humans and age slower. Other than that Humans and Saiyans are the same."

Videl apologizes. "Sorry for shouting at you Gohan. I guess overreacted a little bit." Gohan smiles. "It's alright Videl." "Could you tell me about the Saiyans Gohan?" "Sure Videl. My dad told me about the Saiyans, so I'll tell you what he told me. " Gohan starts telling Videl about the Saiyans. How they took over different planets and how that almost all of them were killed by Freeza. Then when his father was a kid and to the Cell Games.

After a couple of minutes of silence Videl speaks up. "You been to another planet. That's cool. And you could easily destroy the world. Wow. I'm glad you're not a bad guy." "Yep. We are on our way to see the Guardian of Earth, a Namek named Dende. The one we saved on Planet Namek." a couple of minutes later they landed on the Lookout and Chi-Chi came storming out of the group and hugs Gohan and screams about how a evil creation could harm her little boy. Chi-Chi then notices Videl standing beside Gohan. "Who is this lovely young lady Gohan? And when do the wedding plans start?" asks Chi-Chi with a smirk on her face after she sees the two teenagers blush. "Her name is Videl and we just met. _'Although she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.' _And she also has the energy signature of a Saiyan."

"Is this true Videl?" Asks Chi-Chi. Videl nods as Yamcha butts in. "You lucky dog Gohan. She's probably the last female Saiyan." Gohan says. "Oh shut it Yamcha. You died in the fight with the Saiyans." Everyone laughs at what Gohan said while he got hit in the head with Chi-Chi's frying pan for disrespecting an adult. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Asks Yamcha. Tien smirks. "Nope." Yamcha facepalms. 'Ouch that had to hurt bad.' Videl thinks to herself. "Yeah my Mom's frying pan hurts. What a second. How did I hear that?" 'I guess that bonding Vegeta was talking about is true.' asks Gohan. Videl shouts. "BONDING? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Everyone but Vegeta is laughing at Gohan's situation. "The boy is bonding with the girl. How cute. But I can't say I'm surprised. As the only two Half-Saiyans within their age they would start bonding. Don't worry. The bond won't be complete for three years." Says Vegeta. At this point the two young half-Saiyans faces are a very dark shade of red. But Gohans face go pale as he remembers what Vegeta told him once. ' "Now boy. Once you begin to bond, you will remain bonded and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Understand?" That means Videl and I will one day be married. She's beautiful and all. But marrige is far away.' Unfortunately for Gohan, Videl hears this and blushes a little bit before asking. "What exactly is a bond?" "A bond is a empathetic and mental link between two people who are attracted to one another. It's permanent and can not be undone. So that means I can start the wedding plans!" Says Chi-Chi with hearts in her eyes. However Hercule quickly shouts. "I DON'T CARE THAT YOU KILLED CELL BOY! YOU WILL NOT MARRY VIDEL!" Piccolo quickly interuptes Hercules rant. "Remember the deal Hercule?" Piccolo recieves a nod and continues. "No matter what you do nothing can break their bond." Vegeta quickly turns his head to Piccolo. "How do you know so much about Saiyan bonding Namek?"

"After your pal Nappa killed me. I asked King Kai about the Saiyans. He knew quite a lot about them, so I asked him to tell me about them." Suddenly Krillin asked "Why don't we get this going? Now that things are taken care of?" Krillin says. "Hey Yamcha. Make yourself useful and go grab the Dragon Balls." Yamcha asks. "Why me? Why can't you do it." Krillin smirks. "Well I didn't die in the Saiyan attack." Yamcha facepalms and sighs. "Fine. I'll be right back." A couple of minutes later Yamcha arrives with the Dragon Balls and places them on the ground. "Rise Shenron and grant our wishes!" Since Hercule and Videl have never seen Shenron they take a couple of steps back as the eternal dragon rises out of the Dragon Balls. **"You have awakened me. Speak your wishes." **Dende speaks the first wish. "Shenron. Undo all the damage Cell has caused." **"Your wish has been granted. Speak your final wish." **Gohan and Dende nod to each other. "Shenron. Revive the one named Son Goku." After some concentration Shenron states. **"That I cannot grant. For Son Goku does not want to be brought back."** Everyone that knew Goku shouted "Why not?!" They suddedly hear Goku's voice.

_I seem to put the world in danger. Every villian has it out for me for one thing or another. I don't want to put the world at risk again. I know the Earth is in safe hands with you. Gohan keep training for you might become the strongest Saiyan one day. And Gohan. Keep the world safe for me. _Goku's voice became very distant as everyone tries to not cry from the speach.

Even with his father's request Gohan falls to his knees and starts crying over his fathers death and about how Goten will never know his father. _'Why Father? You've saved the world many times before. How can I protect the world or be Gotens role model?'_

Videl suddenly feels a sadness that is not truely her own. And she looks over to Gohan who is crying over his father's decision and feels sorry for him. He had to grow up too fast and too early. And saved the world at only six. She slowly walked to Gohan's side and kneels down and hugs her new found friend and mentor. He continues to cry for a couple of minutes then offers a quick apology to Videl. She puts her hand on his shoulder and says that it's no problem.

"When do you want to start training Videl?" Gohan asks to break the silence.

"How about tomorrow? I could come over to your place and we can start early."

"That sounds like a plan to me, Videl. I'll go ask my mom. And you should go ask your father if it's ok with him." Videl nods. "I will. This is going to be cool. Tomorrow I could be flying. Right?" Gohan smirks. "If you try hard enough you could."

"Alright. I'll go ask my dad if it's okay with him." Gohan nods. "Ok. I'll go ask my mom." and a few minutes later they meet and hear their parents answers. "My mom said it's ok if you stay over. You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Well my dad wasn't to happy about me staying at your house. But he agreed in the end." Gohan nods. "Ok. Let's go. I don't want Mom to hit me on the head with the frying pan for being late." Videl giggles as he picks her up and begins flying toward his house.

Alright everyone. Chapter II down. Sorry about getting this out later than expected. It's just... One of the sweetest dogs I've ever known died a couple days ago. And I'm not feeling the best as of now. If you've noticed this is similiar to Together. But that will end in chapter 3 with a group of renegade Androids known as Mavericks. However only one Maverick will appear this time. More will start popping up after the time skip.


	3. Chapter III Training Starts

Chapter III

The Training Begins.

They reach his house and the two head inside. "Hello Gohan. Supper's not ready yet. Why don't you show Videl around the area?" Gohan nods. "That's a great idea. We can also start the training." "Alright! Let's get to training!" _'She's quite eager to start. I guess it just runs in Saiyan blood.' _Gohan thinks to himself. Soon they go along the back of the house. Twenty minutes and a few questions later they reach they perfect spot. The are now in a grassy plain surrounded by mountains and water falls.

"Wow Gohan. This place is beautiful. When did you find this place?"

"Well. My Father told me about this place. And how he and Mom had spent a lot of time here. So it would make sense that spent some time here aswell. And it makes the perfect training spot." Soon the two sit down as Videl asks. "How are we going to start?"

Gohan replies. "Well. Let's start by finding your ki and how to draw power from it." Videl nods and begins meditating.

"Good Videl. Now try to find your center. After that, you must try to bring it up. It will look and feel like a warm and comforting light. But you must be calm and relaxed or it won't work." _'You can do it Videl. You have so much potential. You just need to unlock it.'_ Gohan adds in his mind. After a couple of minutes she starts to tense up. "Calm down Videl. You are starting to tense up." she then takes these words into account and calms down. Then a small yellow orb appears in her hands. Videl opens her eyes and sees Gohan smiling, she looks down and sees the yellow orb. "YES! I DID IT!" then the two half Saiyans lay on ground looking up at the stars. "Do you think I'll be able to start flying tomorrow Gohan?" Gohan looks at his pupil. "You have so much potential Videl. I'm sure you can." Videl smiles at her mentor. "Thanks Gohan. Let's go see if supper is ready."

Videl gets up. But has difficulity staying up. "The first time you use your energy it takes alot out of you. You'll get used to it in time." Gohan has Videl put her arm around his shoulder as he carries her to the house. 'If this was any other boy, he would have died. But something's different about Gohan. He's cute, strong, funny and nice. But there's something different about him.' Gohan heard of Videl said in her mind and blushed a little bit. "Actually I'm nothing like other boys our age. I'm sure that's a good thing cause I don't think I could defend myself from you if you tried to kill me. And thanks for the complements."

"How did...? Oh yeah the bond. I don't think I'll get used to that. And I'm pretty sure that you could defend yourself from me." Gohan chuckles. "I don't think I'll get used to it either. But hey. What are we gonna do about it?" A few minutes later they reach the house. "We're back Mom." Gohan and Videl sit down at the table. Videl is now leaning on Gohan for support. Chi-Chi comes in with a mountain of food. "Looks like you wore yourselfs out guys." Chi-Chi states. "Well Videl accessed her energy. And she is pretty worn out." Chi-Chi sets the food on the table and giggles. "Yeah that would pretty much do it." A little while later all the food was eaten, Gohan and Videl got ready to sleep. Gohan got out the futon.

"Hey Gohan?" "Yeah Videl?" "How come your not upset over your father's death?" "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because he wouldn't want me to be upset and too move on. Or maybe it's that fact that I will see him the Other World someday." "That makes sense. Night Gohan." "Sweet dreams Videl."

Meanwhile in a secret undergound lab.

"When are we going to attack? I'm getting bored." "Calm down Fefnir. We will be getting our orders soon enough." Fefnir punched the wall. Suddenly a man in green armor appeared. "Alright everyone. I have the orders from Master X. He wants us to send Hidden Phantom out to the city and exterminate all life within it." Fefnir shouted. "WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING! THAT WEAKLING!" then a ninja-like man appeared and says. "I am grateful for this. Master X is will not be displeased with my work." the one in green armor, known as Harpuia says. "Gather your team and attack." Phantom nods, gathers his team and leaves.

(Oh noes! New enemies! What ever will Gohan and the Z fighters do?! All kidding aside, these aren't the ememies Gohan and the others have to deal with. Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir and Fairy Leviathan will be fought after the seven year time skip. Hidden Phantom will be fought next chapter. But I digress. Be sure to leave a review. Have a good one guys!)


	4. Chapter IV The Quickest Battle Ever

Chapter IV

The Attack.

Gohan and Videl have just woke up, and are having some breakfast. "So what are we doing today Sensei?" Gohan smirks at Videl. "Haha. Today you will learn how to fly. And after that we will spar a bit." Videl nods and says. "Well let's get started then." _'Amazing. Yesterday she was really worn out. And her energy has easily doubled since yesterday. Wow.' _Videl says with excitement. "Sweet! I get to fly and spar with the strongest in the world!" Gohan and Videl head to the grassy plain from yesterday. "I still can't get over how beautiful this place is. Thank you for showing me here." Gohan smiles, "Well thank my father for telling me about this place. Anyway let's get started on flying." Gohan continues. "Alright to fly you have to force your ki towards the ground so you can lift yourself off of the ground." Videl says with a bit of confidence. "Sounds easy. Let's do this." Videl gathers her energy much faster than the first time around.

_'Wow. She's doing it much faster than last time. And her power keeps increasing. So it shouldn't be long now.'_ he thinks to himself. Then her pigtails starting to rise. _'She should cut her hair so it doesn't get in the way when flying. Plus it would make her cuter.' _

Videl gets about two feet off the ground she takes notice as Gohan gives her a proud smile. She blushes at this and loses concentration. "You ok Videl?" Videl gets up. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's spar." Gohan nods and takes a stance similar to Piccolo's and Videl copies this stance. Videl charges at Gohan making a roundhouse kick, but Gohan dodges it. This continues for about an hour until Videl gets tired from sparring. Gohan offers her a Senzu Bean and she quickly accepts it. Videl then gets transfixed in Gohan's onyx eyes, as Gohan quickly gets lost in Videl's sapphire eyes, they begin to drift closer together. Finally their lips touched in the half Saiyans first kiss.

They instantly seperated and blushing began. There was silence for a couple of minutes before Videl asked. "So...um...What are we doing next?" Gohan thinks about this. "Well. Perhaps we should start with energy beams. Later on I will teach you the Masenko and Kamehameha." Videl nods and asks. "How do you do an energy beam exactly?" Gohan replies. "Well it's like flying only instead of pushing the energy below you, you hold it in your palm. And the strength of the beam depends on the amount of energy you put into it."

Videl asks with excitment. "Could you teach me the move you used to defeat Cell?" Gohan chuckles. "That's a little too advanced for you Videl. Let's start with the Masenko. And once you have more control over your ki, I'll teach you the Kamehameha

"Sounds good to me. Now how is it done?" "With the Masenko you gather energy in your right hand and after that you transfer it into your left hand and release it in a yellow energy beam." Gohan explained as he showed her the movements and continues after he gets a nod from Videl. "The Masenko may not be as strong as the Kamehameha. But it packs quite a punch." "Alright. Here goes nothing." Videl starts gathering her energy in both her hands, she then lowers them switching from right to left and fires it. A pure yellow energy wave with the diameter of a football. It destroys a boulder not too far away. Gohan slowly claps and says. "Impressive job Videl. You're learning very fast." "Thanks Gohan. I'm learning from the strongest in the world though. Now let's head back and see if lunch is ready." They begin heading back to the house. _' Even though my father died yesterday. This is one of my best days ever. I can't believed I kissed Videl! I hope she isn't too upset about it.' _Howeverhis thoughts are interrupted as Videl grabs his hand and puts it in her own. They walk hand in hand all the while blushing all the back to the house. As they reach the front door Chi-Chi is standing there. "I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE TOGETHER BY THE END OF TODAY!" Gohan and Videl blush wildly. They go in and see a news report of all things on the tv. "Right now there several strange robots attacking downtown Satan City. The Military has been called in to deal with the problem." Videl gasps. "My dad is there. Gohan we have save him." Gohan smirks. "Time to put those new skills of yours to the test." Videl nods and they begin to fly off.

Satan City

"Flame Hyenard. Burn this place to the ground." Flame Hyenard shouts. "BURN. BURN TO THE GROUND!" He begins to burn the city when Gohan and Videl appear. "Who are you two?" asks Flame Hyenard. "Who are we? Who are you guys?" Gohan asks. "I am Hidden Phantom of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia. And this is my gallery of rouges. Group number X7." Gohan nods at Videl and she nods back. Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan. Gohan punches Soldier Stonekong and destroys him in one hit. Videl charges up her Masenko and fires it at Splash Warfly. "Masenko HA!" Destroying him in one hit. The one hit destroying continues. Hidden Phantom backs away slowly in fear. Gohan and Videl charge up the Masenko together. "Masenko HA!" Instantly destroying Hidden Phantom. They fly back to the house.

(This is the end of this chapter. Thanks all of you guys for being very supportive of this. Your favorites and follows mean alot. And the reason the X7 Mavericks and Hidden Phantom were destroyed so quickly is because...Well the X7 mavericks are the weakest Mavericks in the X series in my opinion. And Hidden Phantom is the weakest of all the Four Guardians. R&R. See you all next time for Bojack Unbound. My favorite DBZ Movie.)


	5. Chapter V Intergalactic Tournament 1

Chapter V

Intergalacitc Tournament Part 1

(Alright guys. Time for a REAL Battle. Bojack will put up more of a fight than Hidden Phantom and his Gallery of Rouges did. Granted Fefnir, Leviathan and Harpuia are stronger than Phantom. But I digress.)

It has been a year since Cell was defeated. Mr.X is holding an Intergalactic Tournament in honor of Hercule's defeat of Cell. Gohan and Videl have been spending a lot of time together. Either training or just hanging out together. Hercule told them about this new Tournament they decided to join to test their skills. Although they did destroy Hidden Phantom and his mooks together. So Gohan knew what Videl was capable of.

"Thanks for letting us come with you Videl." Said by Videls friend Erasa. "It's not every day you get to sit with the World Champion." Sharpner answered. "It's nothing you two. You guys are my best friends. But we haven't been hanging out very much over this last year." Replied Videl. "Well. You've been training with your father. We understand that." Hercule joins in the conversation. "She hasn't been training with me. She's been training with her friend." (In this Gohan and Hercule have a mutual respect for each other.) Sharpner asks. "Which friend is this?" Videl replies. "You guys will meet him when we land. He's my mentor and boyfriend." Sharpner and Erasa's jaws fall to the floor. "Since when have had a boyfriend?"

"So this is why you didn't want to see that new movie with me huh?" Videl says. "Well. He and I have been together almost a full year. Our anniversary is in a couple of days. I didn't tell you guys about it because I didn't want anyone else to find out. And that's the reasons I said no Sharpner."

"So since he is your mentor, does that mean he is stronger than you?" Sharpner asked with curiosity clear in his voice."Well he is easily stronger than me. Remember that news about Hidden Phantom?" Sharpner nods. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Videl smiles. "Well it was me and my mentor that destroyed him." Erasa and Sharpner are shocked. Hercule asks. "Videl. What gi are you wearing for this tournament?" Videl responded. "Remember the gi you-know-who got me last week? That's the gi I'm wearing." Erasa asked. "Could you atleast give us a name?" Videl sighed. "Fine. It's Son. That's the name I'm giving you. He and I are going to wear the same colors as his father." Hercule nods. "That's a very honorable thing to do." Hercule gave Videl the capsule that contained the gi. Sharpner asks. "Why are you wearing Son's colors instead of your fathers?" Videl replies. "Well Son's father took a blow in the fight against Cell. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead. But Son's dad saved the world before my dad." This conversation continued until they landed at the island where the tournament is being held. Hercule says. "I'll distract the media. Take your friends and go find you-know- who." Videl nods and takes Erasa and Sharpner to her father's box seat.

Gohan was in Hercule's box seat, since Hercule is allowing the Z-fighters to use it.

"Hey Gohan. I'm surprised Chi-Chi is letting you fight in the tournament." Krillin said to Gohan. Gohan says. "Well. Since Dad died, Mom is letting me train more. As long as I study I can train all I want." Yamcha appears behind Gohan and asks. "So Gohan. How are things with Videl?" Gohan says. "Well me and Videl have been going out for almost a year." Yamcha sounds surprised. "Wow." Gohan says. "Yeah. Our anniversary is a couple of days away. But I haven't seen much of her this week. She told me that she would be doing some special training before the tournament." Tien asks. "How powerful is she now?" Gohan replies. "Well she has mastered all the techniques I've taught her and she's close to becoming a Super Saiyan. Anyway I'm going to go find Videl. Later guys." Gohan ran off to go find Videl.

Nanananananana Dende!

"Do you even know where you are going Videl?" Erasa asked. "Of course I do. Who do you think I am?" Videl replied sarcasticlly. "You are Videl Satan if memory serves." Someone said from behind the three teens. However Videl knew exactly who it is. She quickly turns around and wraps her arms around the person. "Gohan! I should have known you'd find us before I found you."  
"Well I lowered my power level to near zero. So I knew I'd find you first." Gohan whispered into Videl's ear so no one could hear. Then a cough interrupts the two. "This must be Son. I never knew Videl had a boyfriend as handsome as you." "You don't look as strong as Videl said you were. I bet I could beat you without trying."

"Oh haha. I doubt that. You two must be Erasa and Sharpner. Videl has told me alot about you. Name's Gohan. Son Gohan." Gohan greeted as he shook their hands. Erasa noticed the Kanji on Gohan's back and asks. "What is the Kanji on your back Gohan?" Gohan replies. "Oh you noticed? It's actually the Kanji of my first teacher. Piccolo." Sharpner asks. "Who is Piccolo?" Gohan replies. "Remember Ma Jr. in the 23rd World Tournament? My father fought him and won." Erasa asks with surprise in her voice. "Your father fought Ma Jr? I saw a news article regarding that." The four continued until Erasa asks. "So how did you two meet?" Videl replies. "Well. After the Cell Games my father invited Gohan and his friends to celebrate the defeat of Cell. We met there and we clicked." A couple of minutes later they reach the box seat. Gohan says to the others. "Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha. It's almost time for the tournament to start. Let's get going." They all nod and begin to walk to their pools. 'You look good in that gi Videl. You should wear it more often.' Videl hears this and blushes. 'Thanks Gohan. You look good yourself.' They then reach the pools. Gohan and Videl got put in the same pool while everyone else got put in seperate pools. Gohan leaned in and kisses Videl and says. "Try not to get hurt dear." Videl nods. "I'll sure try."

Nanananananana Dende!

Since Gohan and Videl are working as a team they are sweeping they are knocking people out left and right.

Piccolo is just destroying his opponents. Most people run away out of fear. Within a few minutes Piccolo is on his way to the Quarter-Finals.

Krillin and Tien are taking their time with their opponents. They lowered their power levels like in the 22nd Tournament so that the fights would last longer.

Yamcha knew he had no chance so he's just relaxing on a pole. Until said pole fell down.

The quarter finals are so.

**Gohan vs Sage Harpuia**

**Krillin vs Piccolo **

**Videl vs Turles**

**Tien vs Trunks**

Gohan has a shocked look. "What's wrong Gohan?" Asks Tien. "Look who Videl has too fight. I thought my dad killed him a long time ago." Krillin says. "No way. What a first quarter match."

"Will Son Gohan and Sage Harpuia please report to the stage for the quarter finals match." Gohan and Sage Harpuia are now on the platform. "So this the one who destroyed Phantom. You don't look all that strong though." Gohan asks. "Just who are you?" Harpuia replies. "You will know me in time. But now. Show me the power that destroyed Phantom." Harpuia draws out his blades and attacks Gohan. Gohan dodges all the swings of the blades. Gohan goes on the offensive, punching Harpuia in the face, knees him in the back. "You are a good fighter. I can see why he lost to you. But I'm stronger than him." Gohan kept up the assualt until his armor was broken, blades shattered. Harpuia says. "I think it's time I made my leave. I expect a rematch someday." Harpuia then vanishes in a green light. Making Gohan the winner. Piccolo let's Krillin fall in the water. And Tien and Trunks's fight is the same in the movie. However. Things get interesting when it's time for Turles and Videl's match. Videl and Turles are on equal ground. Turles does put up a good fight with Videl but losses in the end.

(Well guys that's the end of this one. Hope you guys like it. Harpuia will appear more after the time skip. This is gonna be a two parter. Anywho. See you all next time bros.)


	6. Chapter VI Intergalactic Tournament 2

Chapter VI

Intergalactic Tournament Part 2

(Once again. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Plus this won't go exactly like the movie. I'm twisting one minor detail.)

"Congrats Videl! You beat that guy no problem. I guess that training with Gohan helped you." Sharpner exclaimed. "Well she was barely trying. She was only fighting at 1/5th her power." Gohan says before Videl could make sarcastic comment. _'Videl seems to be hiding something. I wonder if she's gone Super Saiyan yet.' _Gohan thinks to himself. "If Videl is that strong. Then you must be stronger if you could beat her in one punch like she says." Erasa says. "You guys have no idea how good Gohan is in martial arts." answers Videl. _'I hope Gohan doesn't have to transform into the second level. I've felt him try to maintain it. It quickly drains his ki.' _"I'm not that good. You could give me a good fight." Gohan states with a wise look. "I don't know about that." Videl quickly answers. _'I hope he doesn't find out that I can transform now.' _  
"Why don't we get something to eat while we wait to report to the next stage and fight the intergalactic warriors?" Gohan asks. "Sure. I'm starved." Videl replies.

Later the group of four got to a table. Erasa and Sharpner are dumbfounded as they watch Gohan and Videl eat. "How do you two eat so much and stay fit?" Erasa asks. "Well me and Videl train all the time so we have to eat a lot of food to keep going." Gohan says. **Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the semi-final round! Today we will see each of the Semi-Finalists face off against a warrior from another world. They will be sent by rocket pod to their Battle Zone.  
The first to beat their warriors will win the grand prize of one million zeni! Who will win this tournament?! Will it be Videl the daughter of the world champion? Will it be Piccolo a man who has proven himself in the ring before? Or will it be the young but powerful Son Gohan the son of famous martial artist Son Goku, who happens to have been an arch rival of Piccolo for some time. It may even be Trunks who has shown great skill in the quarter finals. Now without delay we start the semi finals. **

Nananananana Dende!

As this was said all the rocket engines started to shoot the fighters to their Battle Zones. Each of the fighters were amazed at how they went through the holographic tunnels. Soon each of the fighters landed at their battle zone.

Trunks got out of his pod only to see a area with flowers and a river behind him. Trunks just facepalmed at his surroundings. Then he senses a ki blast but he dodges it. "HEY! Watch it! This is a tournament! No killing aloud!" Trunks shouted. "You have no idea wht you're in for boy." Then they begin fighting with neither of them doing any real damage to each other. Soon it carries over to a ruined city on a cloudy day. The demon who identified himself as Kogu powers up. His skin turning from a dark blue to a light green and his hair to red. Now this battle is getting a bit one sided. Trunks was lying on the ground, Kogu swings his sword at Trunks but he gets back up and turns Super Saiyan. The blade hits his forearm, the struggle goes on until the blade shatters and Trunks kicks him in the jaw and sends Kogu flying into a tree. Trunks gets ready to deal the final blow to Kogu but he is knocked out.

Nananananana Dende!

Gohan got out of his pod and gets weirded on sight of his surroundings. _'Wow. This is either weird or childish.' _  
He begins to explore his surroundings to try to find the warrior he has to fight. Now he feels an evil presense similar to the evil energy he sensed earlier. He turns around and dodges a spear that had come from one of the clocks. He sees a smiling blue-skined demon in a loose blood red shirt and a purple turban. Giving him the look of a genie. "So you're part of evil energy I sensed. What did you do with the other warrior?" Demanded Gohan. The being just floated there for a couple minutes before it spoke. "Isn't it obvious boy? We killed them. They were no match for Lord Bojack."  
"What! Why did you kill them?! They were innocent people!" Gohan asked. "They stood in our way so they died. Just like you will by me. Bujin!" Gohan gritts his teeth. "That's no reason to kill someone! You will pay for your misdeeds!" Gohan charges at Bujin throwing punches at him. Bujin dodges most of the punches. Gohan grabs Bujin by his legs and swings him around a few times before throwing him into one of the clocks. Gohan thinks to himself. _'That takes care of that. Time to find Trunks and the others. Videl's fighting someone stronger than her. That's not a good sign. I'll get to that other power soon enough. Now to find Videl.'_

Nananananana Dende!

Piccolo has already gotten out of his pod only to see a endless sea of sand. _'Hmm. This energy. I can't pinpoint it. This guy seems good at surpressing his energy.' _  
Piccolo dodges a energy blast and grabs the hand that was aimed for his throat. "Thought you could sneak up on me? Well you'll regret that and coming to Earth." Piccolo declared as he kicks the demon in the face.

"You're good. But you don't hold a candle to me. I am Bido. One of Lord Bojack's loyal servant." Bido smiles as he charges at Piccolo. Piccolo dodges every one of Bido's attacks. Piccolo sighs. "Mankeksappa. Mankekosppara. Ah to hell with it! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo launchs his signature move at Bido. Breaking through his defences and killing him. 'What was that all about?' "Shut up Nail."

Nanananananana Dende!

Videl exited her pod before it fell into a river of lava. _'That was close! Who thought it would be a good idea to put lava in?!'  
_Videl feels Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo's energy spike up. This makes Videl on edge. Then she sense's a very strong and dark power. _ 'I guess this is my first battle.' _"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
Videl hears a female voice with a mystical tone to it. "Well well well. It looks as though your lost little girl. You should go home before you get hurt." Soon a blue female demon steps out of a stream of steam in the lava river.  
"So. You're one of the evil powers I sensed. You should leave this planet. My friends don't take kindly to your type." Says Videl in a cocky tone. "You and your friends have no chance against Lord Bojack. Planets and galaxys have fallen because of us. This world will be no different." Zangya states. "My friends are stronger than you think. Do you think you have a chance?"  
Zangya than states. "I think we have a very good chance at destroying this pathetic world." Zangya charges at Videl. Videl blocks every punch and kick Zangya throws. Videl tries to attack but fails. She doesn't get time to attack for a good ten minutes.  
_'Darn. She's good. I need some time to power up or else I'll lose. I got it!'_ Videl thinks as Zangya continues attacking. Videl pushes herself away from Zangya and brings her hands to her head. "SOLAR FLARE!" With Zangya blinded, Videl charges full force against Zangya. Unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Videl then hammer blowed Zangya's head. Causing her to smash into the ground. "Hehehehe. You thought you had me there didn't you? No one stands a chance against us. You will be no differ..." Zangya is cut off mid sentence by Gohan kicking her in the face. "Are you okay Videl?" Videl hugs Gohan. "I'm fine Gohan." Gohan hugs Videl back. "Everyone is going where Trunks's energy disappeared, Let's go." Videl nods and the two head to where they assume Bojack is.  
Then they reach the city, land in a small courtyard and see Trunks's body. Looming over them is a raised platform with the demons on it. "Tien. Give Trunks a Senzu. I have an idea." Tien nods and gives Trunks the Senzu Bean. 'What is your idea Gohan?' Videl asks through their bond. 'King Kai told me about a new Super Saiyan form. The Super Saiyan God. I intend to unlock it.' Gohan replies. Trunks gets up and Gohan tells Trunks his plan. Gohan, Videl, Trunks and Vegeta all hold hand and begin to transfer their energy into Gohan. They let go and see Gohan's plan had worked. He looked normal except his hair is red and his arms are thinner. _'Such amazing power. I've never felt anything like it.' _Gohan now Super Saiyan God charges at the demons. Bujin and Kogu attempt to hold Gohan with the Psycho Thread. But it does not work. Gohan punches Kogu and he is destroyed instantly. Gohan kicks Bujin in half. Gohan charges at Bojack full force. Zangya is scared out of her wits. So she flys away while she has the chance. Bojack punches Gohan but he dodges it. Gohan returns to normal allowing Bojack to get multiple punches on Gohan. Badly beaten Gohan begins to transform into Super Saiyan 2. With the transformation succesful he begins to pound on Bojack with all his might.  
_'I will not lose! I WILL WIN! FOR MY FRIENDS! FOR DAD! FOR VIDEL!' _Gohan starts shouting. "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" Gohan launches the blue beam forward towards Bojack. Videl comes to Gohan's side and transforms into a Super Saiyan. 'Videl? You can turn into a Super Saiyan now?' Gohan asks through the bond. 'Yup. Shows what a year of training can do huh?' Videl fires a Kamehameha Wave along side Gohan's. Bojack tries to hold off the two Kamehamehas but in the end Bojack is destroyed. Gohan and Videl return to normal. Gohan says. "Videl..." Videl responds. "Yeah Gohan?" "I love you Videl." Gohan says before kissing Videl. Videl breaks the kiss then she says with excitment. "I love you too Gohan!" Then the two half Saiyans kiss once again. After a couple of minutes the two stop and regroup with the others. Then they all leave through one of the many holes.

(Woot. Done. Sorry this one took so long guys. Oh snap! Gohan became a Super Saiyan God! The next chapter take two years after this one and will focus more on Gohan and Videl's relationship. And if you try to call bull on Gohan becoming Super Saiyan God. Remember. I have the Ban Hammer. I will smash people if I have to.)


	7. Chapter VII The Orange Star Dance

(Aloha. I am OmegaZero. And welcome back to Gohan and Videl A Twist with the Best. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. They belong to Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryama. Please support the offcial release.)

It is now the day of the dance and Gohan is getting ready. "GOHAN! GET READY!" Chi-Chi screamed. "I'm all ready Mom. No need to scream." Gohan came down the stairs in a navy blue tux with a blue vest and a red bow tie. "You look so handsome Gohan." Gohan smiled. "Thanks Mom. See you later." Gohan waves goodbye. Then he flyes to go get Videl.

Videl's house.

"You look just like your mother Videl." Hercule said with a happy like tone. Videl smiled. "Thanks Dad. Gohan will be surprised to say the least."  
Gohan arrived and knocked on the door. Hercule opens the door. Gohan bows. "Hello Mr Satan. I'm here to pick Videl up." Hercule says. "Of course. And please call me Hercule." Videl walks towards Gohan. He is shocked. She giggles at how Gohan could do nothing. Frozen like a statue. She kissed him on the cheek to break his gaze. Gohan states. "You look amazing in that dress Videl."  
"Thanks Gohan. You don't look too bad yourself." Videl said as Hercule took a picture of them. Gohan and Videl waved goodbye to Hercule. As soon as they exited and they began walking to the school.  
Gohan and Videl entered the school and see Erasa. "Hey guys. Long time no see Gohan." Then Sharpner appears. Gohan asks Videl. "Why don't we go dance Videl?" Videl smiles. "I would like that." Gohan and Videl go to the dance floor and the song that is playing is AC/DC's Back In Black.  
The night went smoothly for Gohan and Videl. Every guy there was jealous that Gohan was dancing with the famous Videl Satan. But that didn't distract them.  
Soon enough it was the last dance of the evening. It was another AC/DC song. Shoot To Thrill. The two half saiyans were having the time of their lives dancing to the beat of the song. At the end of the song Gohan says. "I had a really fun time tonight Videl. Wish it didn't have to end." Videl states. "I know what you mean Gohan. Tonight has been perfect. How about we watch a movie tonight?" Gohan smiles. "I like the way you think Videl." Gohan takes hold of Videl's hand and the two head out of the gym. Then they fly to Gohan's house. They soon reached his house. Gohan opens the door and sees no one inside. But he sees a note left by Chi-Chi. It read 'Gohan. I took Goten to Bulma's so he and Trunks could play. I won't be back until tomorrow.' Gohan shows the note to Videl. "Looks like we have the house to ourselfs tonight." Videl says. "Thanks for taking me Gohan." Gohan smiles. "I'd do anything for you Videl. Even though I don't care for being in large crouds." Videl giggles. Gohan makes the popcorn and Videl picks the movie. "Jurassic Park?" Videl nods. "Yep. I haven't seen this movie in few years so why not?"  
Gohan chuckles and puts the movie in. Videl snuggles up to Gohan. Gohan in turn puts his arm around Videl. Then Gohan and Videl's Saiyan instincts kick in. Thanks to the full Moon that night.

(I guess you guys can put together what I was getting at... Le gasp! Two chapters in one day! What is this I don't even! Here is an early Christmas gift for you guys. You deserve it for being so supportive of this. I can't thank you all enough for this. You guys rock.)


	8. Chapter VIII The World Tournament

(Welcome back to Gohan and Videl A Twist With The Best! This time there will be a Tournament, a new foe, a old ally and romance aplenty! I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. They belong to Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryama. Please support the offcial release.)

Chapter IX: The World Martial Arts Tournament.

Videl is the first to wake up. She kisses Gohan on the cheek and gets up.  
Then Gohan wakes up. "Good morning Videl." Videl smiles. "Morning Gohan."  
They enter the kitchen and see Chi-Chi making breakfast. "Morning you two. Sleep well?" They both nod. "Oh by the way Gohan. There will be a World Tournament coming up." Gohan smiles. "There hasn't been a tournament in so long. I might want to enter." Chi-Chi says. "I kind of figured you would." Gohan and Videl eat their breakfast and begin their training.

Several days later.

Now it is the day of the tournament. As soon as they land on the island they are greeted by a familiar face. Vegeta asks with a shocked tone. "Kakarot? Is that you?" Goku nods. "Yep. It's good to see you all again." Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo hug Goku. "So Goku. How long are you going to be back?" Piccolo asks. "About forty-eight hours." Gohan asks. "Why don't you ask Dende if he can send to get the Dragon Balls so we can wish you back to life?"  
Goku says. "Huh. I've haven't thought of that idea. But let's wait till after the tournament." Goku then notices Mirai Trunks standing near his father. (*Triple facepalm!* I forgot! I brought back Future Trunks! I am such an idiot for not mentioning it!)  
Goku asks. "Why are you back Trunks?" Mirai Trunks replies. "Well. Several days after I defeated my timeline's 17, 18 and Cell there was a nuke strike all over the planet. I guess Gero planed it as a auto failsafe."  
The group goes to registration and sign up. "Gohan? Who's your friend?" Goku asks. Gohan replies. "This is Videl. My girlfriend." Goku shakes Videl's hand. "Nice to meet you Videl." Videl says. "It's nice to meet you too. Gohan always spoke very highly of you." Goku asks. "If you don't mind my asking. How long have you and Gohan been dating?" Videl replies. "Four years. Our fifth anniversary is getting close." Goku smiles. "Congratulations you two."_  
_Then the group goes to get something to eat. As they begin eating Goku says. "This food is better than the food at King Kai's place." Then a cat-like humanoid appears. Vegeta gasps. "Lord Bills. Why are you here?" Bills says. "I'm here looking for the Super Saiyajin God. Northern Kai told me one of you Saiyajins has the transformation. He didn't say which though." _'Hey didn't King Kai tell you about that form?' _Videl asks through the bond. _'Yeah he did. He also told me that in a few years the God of Destruction would appear. My guess is this guy is the God of Destruction.' _

First Round: First Match: Gohan vs Harpuia.

Gohan and Harpuia go up on the stage. "Well well well. Looks like destiny has brought us to fight again." Says Harpuia. Gohan says. "Indeed it does. I've gotten stronger since last time." Gohan and Harpuia charge at each other. Harpuia tries to punch Gohan but his Saiyan agility alongside his spider agility makes him very hard to hit. Sharpner and Erasa are flabbergasted at how fast Gohan is. "Wow. Gohan sure is fast." States Erasa. Gohan punches Harpuia out of the ring. The announcer says. "Looks like Gohan is moving into the next round!" Harpuia says to Gohan. "Before I leave I have to tell you something. In two years Sigma will launch a device called Genesis. You must stop it from destroying this world." Harpuia leaves in a green light.

First Round: Second Match: Goku vs Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta get up on the arena. "Well Kakarot. Looks like we are going to fight once again." States Vegeta. "It sure does Vegeta. Let's give it our all." Goku screams. "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" He is glowing red and punches Vegeta into the air. Vegeta stops himself and punches Goku. Vegeta charges towards Goku and attacks him head on. Gohan says. "Wow. Dad and Vegeta are going all out. Reminds me of their first fight all those years ago." Vegeta punches Goku in the jaw and knocks him out of the ring. "Yes! I finally did it! I finally beat Kakarot!" Gohan's jaw dropped. "What! Dad lost!?"

First Round: Third Match: Videl vs Tien

It is now time for Videl and Tien's fight. "Good luck Videl." Gohan says to Videl. She gives him a thumbs up and walks onto the arena. Videl launches a heavy hit assualt on Tien. She showed no sign of letting up. Videl threw one last punch and knocked Tien out of the ring. The announcer shouts. "Amazing! Videl has knocked her opponent out of the ring! Videl is moving up to the next round!"

First Round: Four Match: Bills vs Piccolo

Bills and Piccolo went onto the arena. The battle ended just as it begun. Bills choped Piccolo twice and knocked him out cold. Once again Gohan's jaw dropped. "Wow. He knocked Piccolo out almost instantly."

"Alright! That concludes the First Round! Now we shall be moving onto the Semi Finals! Gohan vs Vegeta! And Videl vs Bills! Let's hope we get a good battle from our final four contestants!"

Second Round: First Match: Gohan vs Vegeta

"Well. Looks like I get to beat Kakarot and his brat in one day. Lucky me." Says Vegeta with his usual over confidance. "Not today Vegeta. You may have defeated Dad. But not me." Gohan and Vegeta charge each other at the same time. Gohan is throwing punches left and right. Vegeta get hit by them and dodges some of them. Vegeta punches Gohan and the half Saiyan skids across the arena. "Why don't we take this up a notch Vegeta?" Vegeta smirks and transforms into a Super Saiyan. "As if you needed to ask." Gohan also powers up to Super Saiyan and the fight resumes. Goku shouts. "Looking good Gohan! Do your best!" Gohan and Vegeta disappear and reappear a lot. Until Gohan gets a lucky shot and knocks Vegeta out of the ring.

Second Round: Second Match: Videl vs Bills

Gohan watches on with caution. Videl and Bills bow to each other and the fight begins. However like Bills's match with Piccolo. It's over just as it begins. Gohan now filled with anger charges at Bills.

Final Match: Gohan vs Bills

"Come on. Show me the Super Saiyajin God." Bills says. Gohan's hair turns red and a fiery aura swirls around him. Erasa and Sharpner are shocked at what Gohan did. "What happened to Gohan?" "I don't know. It's strange."  
Goku looks at Gohan now a Super Saiyan God. "Wow. He's stronger than me now. And I'm pretty strong as it is." Bills says. "This is Super Saiyajin God? Not what I expected. Ah well. Let's begin!" Bills charges at Gohan and begins throwing punches. Gohan due to his increased speed dodges them all flawlessly. Gohan goes on the offensive and punches Bills in the gut. Everyone is shocked at how fast Bills and Gohan are going. "*Pant* You're good. *Pant*" "So are you Saiyajin." Bills grabs Gohan by the throat and smashes him into the arena causing him to drop from SSG. Gohan shouts. "I will not let you win!" Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan and punches Bills off of him. Gohan elbow drops Bills into the arena.  
As soon as Bills gets up Gohan kicks Bills and sends him flying into the arena wall. Bills gets up and charges at Gohan with the Half Saiyan kicking him outside the arena. Gohan powers down. "WE HAVE A WINNER! SON GOHAN!"  
Videl runs up to Gohan and hugs him. "I saw that fight. It was great."  
Gohan places his hand behind his head like his father does. Goku walks up to Gohan. "Good job son. That a great fight." Then Bills walks up. "That was a good fight Saiyajin. I expect a rematch soon enough." Gohan laughs. "Sure."

Two days later.

Goku was wished back to life once again. And Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goten are a whole family again. Videl often came by and trained with Gohan. Gohan still fights crime with Videl as Spider-Man. However there will be a new threat besides Sigma and his Genesis Device.

(Wow. What a fight filled chapter. There will be a fight next chapter but I digress. This is why I gave Gohan the Super Saiyan God transformation.  
And the reason Bills says Saiyajin instead of Saiyan is because before they were called Saiyans they were called Saiyajins. However Bills never found out about the name change so he calls them Saiyajin. See you later in Chapter X!)


End file.
